


Cállate, petarda

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Humor and Parody, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Cho debe consolar a su amiga tras su chivatazo. Pero la paciencia tiene un límite y Cho no aguanta más.





	Cállate, petarda

**Cállate, petarda**

* * *

—¡No se quitan! —exclamó Marietta con desesperación al llegar a su dormitorio—. No me puedo creer que me vaya a pasar el resto de mi vida con estos granos sebosos y asquerosos en mi terso, suave y dulce rostro que los dioses del Olimpo me dieron, y que por culpa de una asquerosa sangre sucia, que ojalá se atragante con vómito de escorbuto, ha mancillado.

—¡Oh, vamos, Marie! —la tranquilizó Cho—. Ya verá cómo se va en seguida.

Sin embargo, no sólo no se le fueron las pústulas del rostro, sino que Cho estuvo escuchando las lamentaciones de su amiga durante días, y días, y días, y así hasta que se le hinchó el pan de gamba de tanto escuchar sus puñeteros lamentos.

Empezó hablando con ella, pero no hubo manera. ¿Sabe alguien lo difícil que es intentar hablar con alguien que se pasa el día lloriqueando por una desgracia? Pues multiplicarlo por diez, dividirlo por ocho, sumarlo por tres y tendréis... (cuenta con los dedos). De acuerdo, no lo sé porque no soy de matemáticas, pero ya me entendéis: estuvo más pesada que el Calamar Gigante después de un día de atracón.

Así que a nuestra querida Cho, debiendo honrar a su vaca como fuere, no le quedó más remedio que idear un plan: necesitaba hacer callar a esa cotorra como sea.

Después de las clases, Cho encontró a Marietta en su cama, cómo no, lamentando todo lo que había hecho (e inundando, un día más, el dormitorio con sus lágrimas). Así que no le fue difícil darle la pócima que había adquirido de contrabando en uno de los pasillos secretos que todo el mundo conoce (porque es de dominio público los pasillos ocultos del castillo, ya sabeis). Su amiga, extrañada, no dijo más y, nada más leer el frasco, se echó a los brazos de Cho, llorando de felicidad, o a saber, que ya lloraba hasta porque se le partía una uña y liaba la de San Quintín con eso.

Cho esperó un grito cuando su amiga se mirase al espejo, pero no obtuvo nada. Cuando la chica se dio media vuelta para mirar a Cho, ésta pudo comprobar que en su rostro había desaparecido la palabra "Soplona" y en su lugar apareció "Cállate, petarda", mientras Cho se descojonaba al comprobar que Marietta no volvería a lloriquear nunca más.


End file.
